Sentimiento Unilateral
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Hacía varios días ya, que el olor a chocolate se percibía en el aire y, no era para menos ya que estaban en Febrero. Con ello una fecha, querida por muchos y odiada por otros, se acercaba. Sin embargo, queriendo disfrutar de la fecha y recibir todos esos deliciosos chocolates, que llegaban cada año bajo su nombre. Este año, las cosas no serían como él esperaba. [R27 RebornxTsuna]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KHR No me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo los personajes para entretenimiento personal.**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna... Creo(?)**

 **Bueno, este fic lo subi sin corregir en la plataforma de Wattpad y recién me tomo el tiempo de corregirlo como corresponde. Esta ambientado a San Valentin de este año, por lo que aunque tres meses después lo disfruten XD**

 **Sin más que agregar ¡A leer!**

.

.

.

 **Sentimiento Unilateral**

Hacía varios días ya que el olor a chocolate se percibía en el aire y, no era para menos, ya que estaban en Febrero y con ello una fecha, querida por muchos y odiada por otros, se acercaba. Para cuando el reloj marcó medianoche del catorce, el capo lo supo. Un nuevo evento del terror llegaría a las puertas de la familia Vongola.

Sin embargo, quería disfrutar de la fecha y recibir todos esos deliciosos chocolates que llegaban cada año bajo su nombre. Pero este año, las cosas no serían como él esperaba.

Salió de su cuarto con el ánimo alegre y resplandeciente que lo caracterizaba, listo para desayunar junto a sus guardianes. Como era tradición entre ellos, les entregaría sus chocolates; previamente preparados varias noches atrás a espaldas de ellos, para que no interfieran con alguna clase de locura y su regalo terminará hecho un desastre.

Expresando así su gratitud hacia ellos y al ser él quien les diera su primer chocolate, en el resto del día, tuvieran muchos, muchos más.

Feliz como se sentía, llegó al comedor en donde sus guardianes ya estaban esperando por él. Los saludó con efusividad, para luego tomar asiento a la cabeza de la mesa; percatándose al instante que habían dos personas ausentes en ese momento. Que el recordara, no había programado misiones para ninguno ese día, porque quería pasar el tiempo con ellos.

—Buenos días, chicos ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Lambo y Reborn? —Pregunto, mirándolos a todos.

—Buenos días, Décimo —Saludo su mano derecha, seguido después de sus demás guardianes. Hecho este pequeño acto, tomó nuevamente la palabra la tormenta, queriendo responder a la inquietud de su cielo.

—Décimo, Lambo aún no se ha levantado, probablemente no tarde en llegar y con respecto a Reborn… —Hizo una pausa, sin estar muy seguro de cómo debería responder, a lo que acudió a su rescate la sonriente lluvia.

—Tsuna, Reborn ha salido desde muy temprano. Es probable que esté ausente por el resto del día —Finalizó, dando un último mordisco a la galleta que se estaba comiendo.

—Ya veo —Comentó un tanto pensativo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar aquel vacío que lo invadió a causa de la respuesta, por lo que termino restandole importancia al momento en que entraron al comedor los sirvientes con el desayuno listo. Sirvieron la mesa y dejaron con brevedad el lugar, para que todos disfrutaran plácidamente de su comida.

En medio ya del desayuno, como le había informado Hayato, llegó Lambo un poco adormilado. Siendo consciente de la presencia de todos en la mesa los saludo como de costumbre, tomando su lugar al lado de Ryohei.

Las conversaciones fueron un constante ir y venir por parte de sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta, en alguno que otro momento aportaba su punto de vista su guardiana de la niebla, siendo secundada por su otro guardián, que con su tono irritante, lograba que el pacífico guardián de la nube, se exaltara, mostrando sus intenciones de molerlo a golpes hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, todos estaban tranquilos y a la expectativa. Eran conscientes de la fecha y estaban a la espera de lo que su cielo les tenía preparado.

Siendo el primero en terminar se levantó de su asiento, provocando la curiosidad de sus guardianes que lo miraban irse del comedor con rumbo hacia la cocina, regresando al poco tiempo con varios paquetes, que depositó sobre la mesa y dando unos ligeros golpes a la copa que tenía a su lado, el capo llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Muy bien, me alegra que todos estemos reunidos en esta fecha tan especial. Así que para agradecerles por un año más de su compañía, quiero ofrecerles estos chocolates como una muestra de nuestra amistad.

—D-décimo, no tiene por qué ponerse en esta situación —Comentó un conmocionado Hayato, que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas por recibir un detalle de parte de su cielo. Aunque no era el único así, pero los demás no eran tan evidentes. Solo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros los delataba, dejando a la vista la felicidad que los embargaba.

El castaño, negó divertido y haciendo entrega del primer chocolate a su mano derecha, le dio un ligero golpe en la frente, para que se calmara. —Gracias por todo, Hayato. Por favor, acepta mi chocolate como muestra de nuestra amistad. O me vas a decir ¿que no lo quieres?

Sabía que estaba siendo incoherente, pero era la única manera de hacer reaccionar a la tormenta para que tomará los chocolates sin hacer mayor drama. Aunque sí pudo observar cómo le temblaron las manos cuando lo recibió. Después, se dirigió al guardián de la lluvia, extendiendo sus chocolates y sonriéndole de corazón —Gracias por todo, Takeshi. Por favor acepta mis chocolates en este día tan especial.

Con su suave y refrescante sonrisa, el guardián de la lluvia tomó los chocolates que le fueron ofrecidos, agradeciendo a su cielo por el gesto, aunque antes de retirarse a entregar los demás, agregó. —Y por favor, asegúrate que tus admiradoras y las de Hayato, no destrocen parte de la mansión en esta ocasión.

A lo cual, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada de sus labios.

—Lo intentare, Tsuna. Lo prometo. —Sabía que no sería tan sencillo de cumplir, pero con la palabra de su guardián en juego, se retiró más tranquilo a seguir entregando sus presentes.

El siguiente fue el guardián del sol, estaba de demás decir que la emoción la tenía reflejada en su mirada, sin embargo, estaba muy tranquilo. Sonrió ante este hecho y le entregó sus chocolates.

—Onii-san, gracias por estar todo este tiempo a mi lado, apoyarme y ayudarme a avanzar. Por favor, acepta estos chocolates como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

—Gracias, Tsuna. Estoy seguro de que estarán deliciosos —Respondió el de cabellos claros, causando una suave risa por parte del castaño.

—Pero no tanto como los de tu novia. Asegúrate de recibirlos de ella este año. —Termino por decir, viendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas del mayor y, es que no podía evitar recordar el San Valentín del año anterior, cuando a este se le había olvidado pasar por los de su novia. Misteriosamente, al día siguiente no pudo ir a trabajar. Aún se anda preguntando sobre lo sucedido ese día, aunque ya sabe que quedara como un caso sin resolver.

Ahora, se acercó a un nervioso muchacho de quince años, que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar al estar bajo la mirada de su cielo.

—Lambo. —Le llamo de manera fraternal, causando que el joven, posara su mirada esmeralda sobre la caramelo que lentamente derretía sus barreras. —Mi lindo y maravilloso hermanito. Gracias, por todos los momentos divertidos que hemos pasado juntos y, a pesar de que peleas tanto con Reborn, al menos ya no destruyen media mansión en el proceso.

Este último comentario, hizo sudar al guardián del trueno. De hecho había preparado algo para el sicario ese día, sin embargo, no era consciente de que este no estaba presente en la mansión desde temprano, por lo que no contaba con que su plan fallaría. Por ahora decidió guardar silencio, recibiendo los chocolates por parte de Tsuna.

Luego, a paso firme llegó ante su guardián de la nube. Al ver su inexpresiva emoción, solamente siendo exteriorizada por el suave levantamiento de la comisura de su boca, entendió todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Kyoya, por favor acepta estos chocolates como muestra de amistad.

La alondra, simplemente recibió los chocolates, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. No es que fuera muy expresivo frente a todos, pero sabía que estaba feliz y con eso le bastaba. Para terminar, los únicos restantes que quedaban entre sus manos eran los chocolates pertenecientes a los guardianes de la niebla.

Con su suave compás al caminar, término acortando la distancia entre ellos. Decidido a dar primero su presente a la joven guardiana, que estaba curiosa y observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Extendiendo una de sus manos, atrapó la de la joven, estrechándola con suavidad mientras dejaba que su sonrisa le transmitiera todos aquellos sentimientos de agradecimiento que tenía por ella.

—Nagi. —Le llamó con suavidad —A pesar de que nos conocimos en diferentes momentos, estoy muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado. Por favor, acepta estos chocolates como muestra de nuestra amistad.

Finalizó sus palabras posando con suavidad sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano de la joven, que a pesar de estar ruborizada por semejante detalle, permitió que una suave sonrisa adornaba sus delicadas facciones, dejando en claro su agrado por el presente del capo.

Acción que dejó en evidencia la característica risa del guardián de la niebla. No le hizo nada de gracia aquel último detalle que tuvo el castaño con su protegida, además de su creciente molestia ¿celos, tal vez?

Hecho que hizo reír a su cielo por lo bajo, termino de acercarse al restante de sus guardianes para extender su presente a este —Tranquilo, Mukuro. Que no me he olvidado de ti.

Le vio rodar los ojos al de cabellos índigo ante su comentario. —A pesar de los altibajos en nuestra relación, te considero parte de la familia y así siempre será. Con esto en claro, por favor, acepta este chocolate como muestra de nuestra amistad.

Le escucho chasquear la lengua, mientras tomaba su presente con rapidez. —Y siempre será un placer molestarte, Vongola. Así que no creas que te librarás con facilidad de mí. Kufufufufufu~

Viendo la felicidad reflejada en las expresiones de todos sus guardianes, se dio por bien servido. Su cometido se había cumplido y solo faltaban un par de minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

A su parecer iba con buen tiempo para entregar los demás chocolates que había preparado, primero: Tenía que pasar por la casa de Haru, Kyoko y Hana, que vivían en el mismo sector residencial. Después visitaría a los Simón y entregaría los chocolates de Enma y sus guardianes respectivamente. Tardaría un poco pero también pensaba entregarle chocolates a Dino y a Romario, pasando por los Varia y finalmente el CEDEF. Aunque estaba renuente a entregarle algo a su padre, pero en esas fechas... Los cambios eran necesarios o sencillamente lo evitaría. Lo que sucediera primero.

Sin embargo, quedaría uno sin entregar y no estaba seguro si lograría entregarlo a tiempo, si es que el susodicho no se dignaba a aparecer. A medida que avanzaba el día, se tomó el tiempo de pensar en cómo abordarlo sin rehuir a su mirada. Que su pulso no se disparara al igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón o que su mente se quedara en banco cuando cruzaran unas cuantas palabras.

Porque a pesar de ser lento para algunas cosas y desde que la maldición de los arcobalenos fue rota siete años atrás. Hace un par de meses notó, aquel sentimiento que en esos tiempos, no estaba seguro de cómo nombrar, pero ahora lo sabía...

Estaba enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado de su tutor.

Si lo veía en retrospectiva, entendía por qué siempre terminaba mal parado cuando la gente lo acusaba de ser un completo despistado y no notar lo evidente. Esto lo descubrió un par de años, después de haber roto la maldición. Como tal, sus cuerpos al no tener ningún tipo de restricción, comenzaron a crecer de manera natural y de sopetón, brincaron de una edad física de dos años a quince años, en donde comenzó a notar rasgos en su tutor que le sonaban de algo, pero no recordaba de que.

Otro par de años y sus dudas se aclararon completamente. Para cuando descubrió a Reborn observándolo con esa sonrisa socarrona y victoriosa, tuvo que refugiarse en su oficina, para darse de golpes contra la mesa de su escritorio en privado…

 **¡SÍ QUE ESTABA CIEGO!**

No había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y dar con el resultado final.

Descubrir que el desconocido que lo había ayudado en la batalla de los representantes, era el mismísimo sicario que tenía por tutor en aquel entonces, fue algo que lo dejó en shock y peor aún, que este haya sido en su tiempo su enamoramiento más fuerte, después del de Kyoko. No le ayudó en un buen par de semanas.

Curiosamente, en esos momentos de confusión, el propio asesino solicitó un par de misiones para mantener la distancia entre ellos dos, por lo que sin darle muchas vueltas, lo autorizo.

Para cuando regresó, él había logrado poner en orden sus emociones y actuar con naturalidad en su presencia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, a medida que compartían tiempo juntos, el sentimiento unilateral que tenía en su pecho crecía a pasos agigantados, llenando su ser de una agridulce sensación. A veces lo hacía sonreír sin razón y, luego de verle con sus diversas pretendientes en su yo de dieciocho años, estrujaba su corazón sin piedad.

En esos momentos, su ser se apagaba de a pocos. Dejando en evidencia ante todos sus guardianes como su resplandeciente cielo, se convertía en uno completamente gris. Algunos intentaban indagar sobre la causa de esto, pero él sencillamente evadía las preguntas, ocultando su dolor y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero estaba cansado de cargar con aquellos sentimientos dolorosos. Al menos, se iba a arriesgar y aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza, tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo en ese día. En caso de que las cosas no fueran favorables, al menos podría descansar finalmente al haber transmitido de manera correcta sus sentimientos al azabache. Pero era consciente de lo doloroso que sería matar aquel amor que había crecido en su interior, aunque era algo necesario por el bien de su futura relación.

Pero era algo que le aterraba imaginar que tendría que llegar a hacer.

Salió de sus vacilaciones, regañándose internamente por andar torturando su mente con algo que aún no llega a suceder. Dejando sus miedos de lado, se volvió a dirigir a sus guardianes que no se percataron de su breve lapso de tiempo viajando a plano espiritual por andar comiendo los chocolates que les había preparado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y dirigió unas últimas palabras a todos los presentes. —No siendo más por mi parte, espero que todos tengan un agradable día de descanso y la aprovechen de la mejor manera que crean conveniente. Se lo merecen.

Sin embargo, no termino de decir sus palabras cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana y una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el lugar, colocándolos a todos en estado de alerta, dejando de lado las festividades en caso de que algún enemigo haya decidido atacarlos debajo de sus narices.

La seguridad de su gente no se hizo esperar y todos corrieron ante la alerta de ataque en la que se encontraban. Sus guardianes reaccionaron y salieron primero, siendo seguidos por el décimo, que se acomodaba sus guantes en caso de que necesitara pelear. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar cuando salió de la mansión.

Aparentemente no había nadie en el lugar, de hecho... Solo el personal, sus guardianes y él, eran los únicos que estaban afuera. Para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que el enemigo se encontrara oculto esperando la oportunidad ideal para atacarlos; la nube y las dos nieblas, se encargaron de hacer el reconocimiento a las afueras de los terrenos de Vongola, mientras la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol, atendían en el frente, buscando en las cercanías y ayudando a los heridos que posiblemente hubieron en la explosión.

Pero el silencio y nerviosismo del guardián del rayo lo inquietaron, más aún cuando este espero a que todos los guardianes se retiraran, para tomar una de sus mangas llamando así su atención.

—Tsuna-nii ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Es importante, Lambo? —Volvió su cabeza al pequeño de mirada esmeralda y no le gusto lo que encontró reflejado en sus ojos. Oh, no.

—Es importante, Tsuna... Ya que, es probable que esta explosión… Haya sido culpa mía —En los ojos del bovino, se podía ver el genuino arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Pero aquello no bastaba para calmar su creciente molestia, necesitaba una explicación, una MUY buena explicación.

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente, Lambo? —Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, le preguntó al muchacho que automáticamente sintió el miedo recorrer su espalda. Notando como la mirada de su cielo, cambiaba de un chocolate acaramelado a un naranja almíbar.

—E-es que pensé, hacerle pasar un mal día a Reborn. Por lo que en la madrugada, puse unos cuantos explosivos en su habitación y para cuando despertara, su cama estuviera volando por los aires... S-solo que no imagine, que los encontrara —Dijo, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por el ceño tan marcado que se había impreso en las facciones del castaño.

Por supuesto que las encontró, es más... Ni siquiera les había tomado importancia. Probablemente considerándolas algo divertido, se había largado sin decirle nada a nadie respecto al dispositivo. Dejando que media mansión, incluida la habitación del sicario que usaba cuando venía de visita, volará por las nubes.

Cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza contando hasta mil de ser posible, antes de que su temperamento quedará expuesto y dijera cosas que no quería decir en caliente. Ese demonio, sádico, guapo y sensual sicario, lo había hecho de nuevo. Había logrado con una de sus bromas, borrar de un plumazo su buen humor y cambiar sus planes ese día.

Y ahora ¿Cuánto papeleo tendría que enfrentar en esos momentos, antes de que terminara San Valentín?

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, cabe resaltar que el fic ya esta terminado pero aún debo realizar algunas correcciones, sin embargo, lo tendrán completo al finalizar el día.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten y ya saben: Sugerencias, peticiones, quejas o recursos abajo en la caja de comentarios.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_

 _ **Marhaya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KHR No me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo los personajes para entretenimiento personal.**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna... Creo(?)**

 **Bueno, me demore un poco más en las correcciones pero ya, aqui esta la parte final de este Two-Shot.**

 **Se me habia olvidado agregar en el capítulo pasado: Este fic participó en la dinámica San Valentín del grupo R27 the chaos club de facebook**

 **Sin más que agregar ¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Explosiones y algo más**

Decir que el papeleo que tenía que llenar no era tanto como para ponerse histérico, era la mentira más grande de la historia. Solo basto una explosión para que aquellas enormes columnas de papel que había procurado terminar antes de esa fecha, se multiplicaran con una facilidad abrumadora.

Tenía que llenar los formatos de las reparaciones de la mansión. De los daños hacia los empleados que resultaron heridos. Del seguro. Del valor de la construcción. Del costo que tendría contratar a los obreros. De los almuerzos de estos. De los días que llevaría en total la terminación de las reparaciones y así, la cantidad de formatos seguía y seguía.

Era un tema de locos, pero armándose de paciencia los comenzó a llenar con brevedad. Si lo hacía a tiempo, probablemente a medio día estaría libre para hacer las entregas de sus chocolates a las personas que faltaban en su lista. Tan concentrado estaba, que no escucho un par de suaves toques en las puertas de su oficina. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo estaban llamando, levanto la cabeza y concedió la autorización a la persona de afuera para que ingresara. Dejando a la vista a una preciosa joven de cabellos anaranjados y sonrisa compradora.

—Buenos días, Tsuna —Saludo con voz cantarina la hermana menor de Ryohei. —¿Trabajando desde temprano? —Pregunto divertida, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá dispuesto para las visitas.

El castaño levanto ligeramente el rostro de los documentos, brindándole una suave y cálida sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de hablar —Buenos días, Kyoko. Aunque eso parezca, debo decir que esto —Señalo los documentos con evidente resentimiento. —Es todo, en contra de mi voluntad. —Se quejó, dejando de lado su bolígrafo para cruzarse de brazos y recostar su cuerpo contra el espaldar de la silla.

—Había terminado el día de ayer el papeleo para poder tener hoy el día libre. Pero como ves, todo mi esfuerzo se fue a la basura —Resoplo, dejando a la joven de orbes ambarinos contemplarlo fijamente.

Kyoko, a pesar de haber sido su primer amor en la juventud. Con el paso del tiempo, lentamente su enamoramiento se fue transformando en un cariño incondicional, que los convirtió en buenos amigos, casi hermanos. Confidentes en donde cada uno podía depositar la confianza del otro, contándose las cosas más íntimas, con la seguridad de que encontrarían el refugio y consejo que alguno de los dos llegara a necesitar.

Por este hecho, ninguno de ellos tenía secretos con el otro. Así que era muy fácil para cualquiera de los dos leerse como un libro abierto y para la muchacha en esos momentos, era evidente el porqué de su molestia. Sin embargo, quería distraerlo para que no se atormentara más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Quién pensaría que las cosas fueran a comenzar así? Sin embargo, tienes que mirarle el lado positivo. O debo recordarte como fue el año anterior —A la sola mención de lo sucedido, tenía que darle la razón a la joven. Ya que los desastres fueron un constante ir y venir y el responsable, disfruto de verlo enterrado bajo toneladas de trabajo durante el transcurso del día.

En cierta manera, lo alegraba que el asesino se hubiera dado el tiempo de pasear desde temprano, lejos de la mansión. Pero este hecho le recordó, que era más que probable que estuviera revoloteando de aquí para allá en compañía de mujeres y hombres por igual, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo y sus besos, utilizando de excusa la fecha para encontrar un revolcón o dos, antes de regresar.

Odiaba sentirse así, dejando que la envidia y los celos lo invadieran a partes iguales. Lo había comenzado a anhelar tanto, que se había convertido en aquella fruta prohibida que no tenía permitido saborear. Eso amargo su expresión, sumiéndolo en un estado de molestia y depresión conjunta. Él, que lo tenía todo gracias a el sicario, pero que no podía obtener lo que realmente deseaba: Su cuerpo. Su alma. Su corazón.

La muchacha, percatándose con rapidez del estado en el que por accidente había sumergido al castaño, llamo su atención. —¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien?

Estas palabras bastaron para devolverlo al plano físico, en donde la expresión de la joven le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se regañó internamente al dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran de esa manera tan evidente, pero la fecha lo tenía bastante susceptible ante la sola mención de su amor no correspondido. Guardando todo el malestar que estaba sintiendo, le sonrió con tranquilidad, retomando así la conversación anterior.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo estaba reflexionando un poco, pero sé que tienes razón. No quiero que se repitan los mismos acontecimientos del año anterior —Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio del cual extrajo de su interior tres pequeños paquetes. Se levantó de su asiento, cerrando la distancia entre los dos, acomodándose al otro extremo del sofá en donde estaba la joven, quedando así uno al frente del otro.

—Por ello, antes de que algo más suceda... Kyoko, de todos estos años en los que hemos estado juntos, haz sido mi más grande confidente además de un gran apoyo en mi vida. Ya sabes que te quiero y que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, como yo contigo. Por ello, he preparado unos chocolates para ti como símbolo de nuestra amistad, esperando que está continúe siendo larga y duradera.

Extendió el pequeño presente hacia la joven, que no dudo ni un segundo en recibirlo, para luego estrecharlo en un abrazo lleno de cariño y mucho amor fraternal. El capo no tardo en corresponderle, quedando en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos. Kyoko trasmitiéndole todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba para ese día, porque a pesar de todo, ella quería ver feliz a su cielo junto a la persona que amaba.

—Tu puedes, Tsuna. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Confía en ti mismo —Le susurro aquellas palabras de aliento, que le permitieron al castaño reunir nuevamente su coraje para seguir con su plan inicial. La estrecho un poco más antes de dejarla ir, dibujando en su rostro un precioso puchero. Enterneciendo de esta manera a la hermana del sol, que aprovecho para despeinarlo de manera juguetona.

—¡Ánimo, Tsu-kun! —Escucharla llamarle así le dibujo una sonrisa, seguida de una risa melodiosa, llena de felicidad que ambos compartieron. Para cuando el capo estuvo más tranquilo, le hizo entrega de los otros dos paquetes a la joven que lo miraba ahora sí, con auténtica confusión.

—Como algo me dice que no voy a poder salir en varias horas de estas cuatro paredes, necesito que por favor me ayudes a entregarle sus regalos a Haru y Hana.

Entendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería el castaño, la muchacha asintió en confirmación y recibió los paquetes. Saliendo de la mansión, las llamaría a las dos y les haría entrega del presente por parte del capo.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna. Sabes que quedan en buenas manos y me encargare de entregárselos personalmente. —Esas palabras aliviaron al muchacho, que luego de un par de palabras más, la acompaño hasta la puerta de su despacho y despidiéndola con dos besos sobre sus mejillas, la vio partir y perderse escaleras abajo.

Al menos, ya podía tachar a las tres jóvenes de su lista. Dando media vuelta, volvió a su escritorio en donde aquellos endemoniados papeles lo esperaban, sin embargo, se quedó congelado antes de que quisiera sentarse. Antes de que saliera Kyoko, estaba más que seguro que solo habían papeles sobre su escritorio, pero ahora los acompañaba un pequeño bombón de chocolate con una nota.

Miro a todos lados, tratando de buscar algo más fuera de lugar ¿acaso estar con Kyoko, era tan natural que bajo la guardia en su presencia? No, eso nunca había sucedido. No desde que el sicario le metiera con sangre el recordatorio de que era algo que jamás debía hacer, pero había alguien que logro pasar desapercibido para él y dejar aquel presente sobre su mesa.

No había encontrado nada sospechoso, aunque busco por unos cuantos minutos más. Esto lo había dejado bastante inquieto con respecto a la facilidad con la que ese algo o alguien se había logrado colar en su dominio y él ni enterado. Llamaría más tarde a sus guardianes para que encontraran a la persona que logro tal hazaña.

Se acomodó de nueva cuenta en su silla, tomando la pequeña nota entre sus manos listo para leer su contenido. Era breve, una sola frase que lo había dejado completamente confundido.

 _ **"Lo siento"**_

A ver, la persona que le había dejado el chocolate ¿Se estaba disculpando con él? Pero ¿De qué o Por qué? Ahora sí, había quedado más perdido que al principio.

Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que la respuesta llego por sí sola, luego de que se escuchara otra explosión. Se puso en pie con rapidez, dejo todo en el olvido y se apresuró a llegar al lugar de donde para su desgracia provenía el disturbio: los laboratorios Vongola.

Dejando de lado los experimentos y armas que se desarrollaban en el lugar, primeramente ubico a todos los científicos e ingenieros: Giannini, Spaner y Irie, estaban llenos de hollín debido a la explosión, pero estaban en perfectas condiciones. Uno que otro herido fueron auxiliados por el capo, mientras el apoyo no tardaba en llegar. Para cuando hicieron su aparición el guardián del sol y la lluvia relevaron al castaño de sus funciones, indicándole que lo tenían todo bajo control. Este, al no dudar de sus palabras los dejo a cargo, dando media vuelta en dirección a su oficina y suspirando con pesadez. Ahora, tendría que llenar otro montón de papeleo con respecto al accidente.

Al llegar, encontró otra nota. La tomo con rapidez y su contenido lo enfureció.

 _ **"Por eso y porque hoy me encargare de que no vayas a ningún lugar"**_

Con rabia sujeto la nota y haciéndola bola, la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, para luego dirigir su vista sobre el escritorio, mirando con odio el segundo bombón que había sobre este. Entonces supo, que aquello seria el preludio de la destrucción.

Tratando de conservar la calma, tal vez, solo tal vez si era positivo, encontraría un rayo de esperanza y esa nota, solo sería una broma de mal gusto por parte de alguien que lo quería fastidiar precisamente ese día. Se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, comenzando a llenar tan molesto papeleo haciéndolo con rapidez, antes que una desgracia mayor se fuera a desatar. Se sumergió en sus documentos, para momentos después escuchar como nuevamente alguien llamaba a su oficina.

Otorgando la autorización para seguir, ingresaron el guardián del sol y la tormenta. Cada uno con sus respectivos documentos de los eventos trascurridos en la mañana, que el capo debía revisar uno por uno y aprobar, antes de que quisiera hacer algo más en el día. Depositaron las pequeñas torres de papel una sobre otra, dieron un breve informe de los daños al castaño y, se retiraron para dejarlo continuar tranquilamente con su labor.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero si era consciente de que la cantidad de documentación se iba reduciendo considerablemente mientras él estuviera completamente dedicado a la tarea. Sin embargo, se comenzó a sentir algo cansado, por lo que levanto la vista y mirando el reloj, verifico la hora.

Eran las doce y veinticinco de la tarde. Suspiro con alivio, ya solo le restaban unos cuantos documentos y podría ser libre nuevamente. Con esto en mente se inclinó sobre su escritorio y continuo con su ardua labor. Estaba tan feliz, que se le había terminado por antojar algo dulce para el paladar.

Se detuvo unos cuantos momentos, dirigiendo su mirada al par de bombones de la discordia que en un principio lo habían hecho rabiar, pero ahora con el pensamiento de saborearlos se le estaba haciendo agua la boca. Estuvo reflexionando ¿Sería buena idea probarlos? No sabía de donde habían salido, pero si los dejaron en ese lugar era con la intención de entregárselos a él ¿No?

—Bueno, solo uno y ya. —Con esa excusa trato de calmar las sirenas de su conciencia. Su intuición no le indico que nada malo le sucedería al consumirlo, por lo que confiando en ella extendió su mano y atrapo uno de los bombones, que desenvolvió con rapidez. Le dio un breve vistazo, a simple vista, se veía como cualquier otro chocolate pero al darle el primer bocado el sabor exploto en su paladar.

Era una deliciosa mezcla entre chocolate, avellana y trocitos de nuez en su interior, que lo hicieron gemir de satisfacción ante tan delicioso sabor, que le robo por completo el aliento. Siendo casi adictivito dio un segundo mordisco, luego otro y cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba relamiendo los rastros de chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos.

Estaba satisfecho y con ánimos renovados, volvió a enfocar su atención en la documentación. Sin ser consciente comenzó a tararear una alegre canción, tanto así que en un dos por tres, ya había terminado de llenar todo lo correspondiente a los inconvenientes de ese día. Dejo la pluma con la que estaba firmando olvidada en la mesa, estirando su cuerpo cual gato sobre su silla, bastante flexible para lo que uno podría esperar de un joven de su edad.

 _Ahora, podría seguir con su agenda del día..._

Detuvo su estiramiento a la mitad cuando escucho una nueva explosión en el lugar, siendo más exactos en los jardines delanteros de la mansión. Se dio vuelta sobre su silla y teniendo un fantástico panorama por el ventanal, presencio como parte del personal llegaba al lugar en donde antes había unos hermosos rosales que fueron remplazados por un agujero de tierra a causa de una fuerte explosión.

 _¿O tal vez, no?..._

Un tic se marcó en sus pacificas facciones y sencillamente exploto. Lo único que escucharon los guardianes junto a algunos miembros del personal, fue el iracundo grito que pego el castaño, seguida de una retahíla de maldiciones en japonés que los guardianes fueron los únicos en entender, comprobando de esta manera que la paciencia del capo se había agotado.

A los pocos minutos ya más calmado, mando a llamar a todos sus guardianes. Los instruyo con rapidez, ordenándoles encontrar al responsable que había decidido ese día explotar partes de la mansión, además de coordinar la seguridad con respecto a la gente y los admiradores de sus guardianes, que llegarían más tarde para entregarles sus obsequios.

Cuando les dio la orden de retirarse, el castaño cayo con pesadez en su asiento, cerrando los ojos no queriendo aceptar su triste realidad: Los documentos se habían triplicado nuevamente.

Sintió unas horribles ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no le daría el gusto a quien fuera que deseaba verlo en ese estado. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones y para cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, en su escritorio había un nuevo bombón junto a una nota. La tomo entre sus manos, leyendo el contenido en su interior.

 _ **"No te desanimes, el día recién comienza :D"**_

Arrojo nuevamente la nota. En esta ocasión tomando uno de los bombones, abriéndolo con rapidez y de un solo mordisco devorarlo con frustración. Al menos, su delicioso sabor le calmaba de a pocos, disponiéndose de nueva cuenta a terminar la documentación. Pero cada vez que el castaño terminaba, una nueva explosión surgía y un nuevo bombón aparecía.

El tiempo se le fue volando entre explosiones y chocolates, por lo que antes de las cuatro de la tarde, llamo a su confiable tormenta, encomendando entre sus manos los chocolates que le restaban por entregar. Este no dudo en ningún momento, retirándose con rapidez para cumplir con su misión, haría llegar sus presentes a como diera lugar.

El castaño llego a su límite para cuando el reloj marco las seis de la tarde. Habían pasado más de siete explosiones consecutivas que causaron que el temperamento del capo se convirtiera en uno bastante corto y nadie se atrevía a entrar a la oficina de este. Cuando lo hacían unos pocos valientes a causa de sus informes, terminaban siendo perforados por la mirada ámbar del castaño, como resultado salían espavoridos del lugar. Pero por otro lado, él se había comido siete bombones de chocolates, uno más delicioso que el anterior y que en cierta manera calmaron sus creciente ansiedad por quedarse corto de tiempo.

Ahora, sintiéndose ligeramente adormilado después de tanto ajetreo, se puso a reflexionar. Comiendo el ultimo chocolate que había dejado en la mesa y perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la habitación, se dispuso a descansar de la caótica carrera que tuvo que enfrentar al firmar toda esa documentación. Ninguno de sus guardianes había logrado atrapar al alborotador, por ende solo podía rezar para que no hubiera ningún otro disturbio en lo que restaba de la noche.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que al divisar un pequeño camaleón cargando un bombón entre su boca, reacciono —¿León?

Eso era bastante extraño ¿Qué hacia el compañero del asesino en su oficina, cargando un bombón? Entonces, conectando todos los incidentes del día su respuesta llego.

—Reborn —Suspiro con cansancio, estirando su mano para acariciar al pequeño camaleón. No sabía si estar molesto, furioso o iracundo. El asesino al parecer cumplió su palabras y fue el causante de que "No hubiera salido de esas cuatro paredes en todo el día"

—¿Si? —La sensual entonación sumada al cálido aliento que acaricio su oído, le puso automáticamente la piel de gallina, por acto de reflejo cubrir la parte afectada, dándose vuelta y quedando frente a frente con el azabache. Le miro con auténtica sorpresa al asesino, ya que había logrado cambiar su humor de una rabia visceral a un susto de muerte, en menos de un segundo.

Sentía aún el corazón en la garganta, cuando el asesino decidió sentarse sobre el escritorio al lado del castaño. Su fiel mascota se apartó del capo, comenzando a trepar de nueva cuenta por el brazo de su dueño hasta llegar y acomodarse sobre su sombrero de fieltro.

El azabache estaba en silencio, mirando el mar de emociones que se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño. A decir verdad, había obligado a los guardianes a mentirle a su cielo, ya que él, estuvo todo el tiempo mirando en primera fila el sufrimiento de este a causa de sus travesuras. Sonrió de lado de manera seductora, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su aprendiz que aún no lograba salir de su estupor inicial.

—¿Tsuna? —Le llamo, divertido.

Su llamado basto, para que su mente volviera del paseo a la luna improvisado. Decidió fingir la molestia que ya no sentía pero que resulto como un adorable puchero sobre sus facciones. Logrando que el asesino, utilizara todos sus años de experiencia para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir, debido a que se le hizo demasiado tierna esa expresión en el rostro ajeno.

Dejo que se llenara nuevamente de motivos y espero pacientemente a que tomara la palabra.

—Se puede saber ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Todo el día te la haz pasado destruyendo partes de la mansión. —Se quejó el capo, mirando como el azabache desviaba la mirada con total aburrimiento, al parecer esperaba que le dijera algo más. Pero primero era lo primero, tenía que reprenderlo por lo que había hecho.

—La primera explosión no fue culpa mía. Si quieres culpar a alguien seria a la vaca tonta que tienes por hermano. —Le recrimino, volviendo su mirada al castaño.

—Sí, pero las demás estoy completamente convencido que fueron obra tuya —Contrataco, queriendo obtener respuestas, por lo que sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos color ónix pregunto sin dudar. —¿Por qué, Reborn? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy, de todos los días que pudiste escoger para hacerlo?

Aquello había sorprendido al asesino. Era la primera vez que veía tan frustrado a su cielo, notando como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, lo hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento al verlo de esa manera por su culpa. Pero él jamás retrocedía de sus palabras, así que recordando la razón detrás de sus actos le sostuvo la mirada al capo.

—Creo que te lo había dicho en la segunda nota: Me encargaría de que no fueras a ningún lugar… Hoy no. —La seriedad con la que las palabras salieron de la boca del azabache, lo dejaron mudo de la impresión. No, no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

La duda y el desconcierto se veía claramente reflejadas en los ojos caramelo del castaño. El azabache tendría que contratacar, si quería que las cosas resultaran a su favor.

—¿No tienes algo para mí? —Pregunto el asesino. Pero el capo estaba tan molesto con él, confundido, herido y tenía muchos sentimientos más en conflicto que cuando respondió lo hizo sin dudar.

—Si. —Cayendo en cuenta a los pocos segundos de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con rapidez ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

—Oh! Con que así es, entonces ¿Son chocolates? —Pregunto de nueva cuenta el sicario, divertido con la actitud del castaño. Al parecer su suero de la verdad estaba funcionando correctamente, lo había inyectado en cada uno de los bombones que a lo largo del día el castaño fue ingiriendo. Para esa hora, le sería imposible mentirle sobre lo que quería averiguar. Un truco sucio, pero necesario si quería obtener la verdad.

Por otra parte, el capo no sabía que estaba sucediendo con él. Lo que pensaba, era diferente a lo que decía... Y estaba diciendo la verdad. Miro completamente aterrado al azabache, quien no muy paciente, tomo sus manos para alejarlas de sus labios queriendo escuchar su respuesta.

—Sí, los hice especialmente para ti. —Respondió, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro ¡Oh, Dios! Que alguien lo ayude a no seguir hablando ¡Que se apiaden de él y lo dejen inconsciente!

—Y… ¿Dónde están? —Continuo con su interrogatorio, sin soltar en ningún momento las muñecas del castaño que batallaba por soltarse.

—En mi escritorio. Pensé que no regresarías, así que estuve deprimido por el hecho de que no los llegaras a probar. Los prepare con todos los sentimientos que tengo por ti. —Abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que un ciervo en frente de las farolas de un automóvil a punto de ser atropellado.

Ya, se acabó, es el fin.

Que alguien lo mate antes de escuchar una negativa por parte del sicario.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el azabache lo soltara mientras procesaba las palabras dichas por el castaño. Este aprovecho para cubrirse la boca de nueva cuenta, desviando la mirada de aquel que ahora tenía su corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Oh no, ya lo veía venir. Se iba a reír y burlar de sus sentimientos, destrozando su pequeña esperanza solo por diversión.

No, no quería eso. Y como un cobarde, se puso en pie para salir corriendo del lugar.

Su mano se apoyó en el picaporte para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, esta se cerró nuevamente con fuerza. La mano del sicario la mantenía cerrada, mientras con su cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo sin darle ninguna posibilidad de escape. No quería volver la mirada para encontrar algo que seguramente le destrozaría por completo.

El azabache aprovecho la posición en la que se encontraban y cerro cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos, apoyando sus labios sobre el oído del moreno, comenzó a hablar lentamente—No huyas, sin saber lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

Con su mano libre tomo el mentón del castaño, obligándolo a ladear el rostro para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. La distancia entre los dos era tan poca, tan íntima, que sus alientos se entremezclaban entre sí. —Tsuna

Le llamo, con una entonación una octava más grave a la que usualmente usaba. Más profunda. Más ronca. Tan sensual a sus oídos, que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sintiendo como sus miembros fallaban y entonces sucedió.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, solo sus labios uniéndose por primera vez basto para que el entendimiento llegara al castaño a la perfección. Completamente feliz al sentir como sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por aquel que pensó que lo rechazaría de una cruel manera.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron lentamente, saboreándose el uno al otro, sintiendo como el sabor del chocolate y el café se hacía más profundo. El capo reconoció el sabor de los chocolates que le había preparado al sicario, bajo en azúcar pero acentuando la amargura del café. Sabía que eran el detalle perfecto para el azabache y no se había equivocado.

Pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos y la posición en la que se encontraban no ayudaba en nada. Se separaron un poco, caramelo contra obsidiana chocaron entre sí. El reflejo en los ojos del otro los maravillo por completo, tomando el tiempo necesario para contemplarse mutuamente, recuperando así el aire que les había sido arrebatado por los labios del otro.

El castaño se dio vuelta con rapidez pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco y de nueva cuenta, atrapar los labios del asesino. Este no tardo en corresponder a esos besos que lo habían atrapado en el primer momento, apretándose nuevamente contra su cuerpo menudo, colando una de sus piernas entre las del moreno, eliminando así cualquier espacio existente entre los dos. Rozándose entre ellos, buscando la manera de saciar el hambre de sus cuerpos. Tocando. Explorando. El sentimiento que había crecido con el paso de los días entre los dos.

La razón voló por la ventana, todo se redujo a sus instintos, a su necesidad por sentir al otro, asegurarse de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquel catorce de febrero era verdad. No una efímera ilusión que desaparecería cuando despertaran a la mañana siguiente. Las manos del azabache, se separaron de la puerta y se centraron en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, recorriendo sus formas de esa manera tan íntima que tantas veces había soñado con disfrutar, lentamente tomándose el tiempo para encontrar todas las zonas sensibles que le permitieran hacer temblar al castaño que tanto anhelaba.

Porque él podía ser todo lo maldito, la encarnación del mal, hasta el mismísimo demonio. Pero había caído ante su hermoso cielo y no estaba de más admitir que estaba en condiciones peores que las del castaño. Disfrutaba torturarlo, también admirar las diversas expresiones en su rostro, sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era su hermosa sonrisa. Que había logrado descongelar su frio corazón.

Estaba agradecido con el castaño por haber roto la maldición, jurando lealtad absoluta hacia el cielo. Pero no era suficiente, por lo que tuvo que ser paciente mientras su cuerpo lentamente recuperaba su forma original. En ese lapso de tiempo comenzó a notar cambios que no había visto en un principio, su seguridad, su valentía y sus sonrisas que cautivaban corazones a su paso. Llegando a sentir envidia de aquellos a los cuales les eran dirigidas, liberando su tensión a medida que los llenaba de plomo a todos.

Cuando su cuerpo de un momento a otro brinco a los quince, sintió como aquella mirada caramelo lo seguía inconscientemente a cualquier lugar. Sabía que lo estaba observando y como tal buscaba la forma de llamar su atención, de una u otra forma, estaba seguro que el castaño lo vigilaba. Pero al cumplir los dieciocho, enfrentando a su estudiante en su versión más aceptable, pudo leer claramente todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía el castaño por él.

Se había visto abrumado también al ser consiente de ellos. Así que decidió darle su espacio al capo y para el tiempo. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre todos los sentimientos que le fueron descubiertos, dejándolo con una mezcla de emociones, que al cabo de esas dos semanas lo hicieron sumamente feliz. Al regresar, decidió atrapar al castaño con la clara intención de corresponder sus sentimientos. Solo que termino sorprendido al ver como este había cerrado su corazón por él.

Por eso se había visto forzado a utilizar cualquier medio con tal de obtener lo que deseaba y él estaba enamorado a mas no poder del castaño entre sus brazos. Si tuviera que elegir volver a hacer lo mismo para obligar al capo a confesar sus sentimientos, lo haría sin dudar. Porque, bueno... Él era Reborn.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, volviendo su atención a las caricias que recibía por parte del castaño bajo sus ropas. Ya que ni corto ni perezoso, las manos del capo se habían enredado en las hebras de sus oscuros cabellos, mandando a volar su sombrero a algún lugar. Presionaron sus labios, devorándose mutuamente y cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más cortaron el beso, quedando únicamente unidos por un hilillo de saliva entre los dos, que el sicario se encargó de lamer. Dejando a un castaño aturdido, jadeante y completamente colorado, mientras el azabache estaba deseoso de mucho más.

—Tsuna. —Le llamo nuevamente, para que el castaño le enfocara con claridad —Acepto tus chocolates, con ello tus sentimientos… Porque son los mismos que siento yo por ti. Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿quisieras ser mi Valentín?

Le costó unos cuantos segundos entender las palabras del azabache, pero cuando lo hizo. Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones. —Por supuesto, Reborn.

—Entonces —el sicario abrió de nueva cuenta la puerta de la oficina, dándole paso al castaño para salir. Este no le entendió, así que evitando poner los ojos en blanco, rio por lo bajo y le susurro unas palabras al castaño que lo pusieron con rapidez en marcha, cerrando la puerta del despacho de su cielo.

Quedaron a la vista los hermosos chocolates que había preparado para el sicario, solo faltando uno en su lugar. Pero no importaba, ya que en algún momento podría seguir disfrutando de su agradable sabor, por ahora...

 _ **Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar, en la privacidad de la recámara del capo.**_

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan y así murio este fic. Tengo otro sin corregir en la plataforma, así que primero los corrijo antes de subirlos aqui XD**_

 _ **Nos vemos en una proxima ocasión babes(?)**_

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **Marhaya**_


End file.
